The present disclosure relates to antimicrobial surfaces, and more specifically, to methods of producing articles having lateral silicon nanospikes fabricated using metal assisted chemical etching.
Microorganisms are everywhere in our environment. Although many are harmless or even beneficial, some are pathogens that can cause disease or illness in humans. One common route for transmission of infectious diseases is by contact with surfaces contaminated with infectious bacteria produced by an infected person. Many microbes such as viruses can survive for days on surfaces. Microbes can also grow and proliferate posing more safety and health risks.
Studies of the contents of cells in microfluidic and nanofluidic environments require reproducible and rapid lysis techniques. Optimal lysis techniques for the study of proteins and nucleic acids include those that do not require harsh chemical treatment or strong physical agitation, such as detergents or sonication. Such harsh techniques frequently lead to destruction of the molecules of interest leading to a loss of product or signal. Accordingly, alternative methods to provide an antimicrobial surface are desirable. It would be a further advantage if such antimicrobial surfaces can be provided in a consistent and cost effective manner on different types of materials.